


Early Morning Wake Up - or not

by BookGirlFan



Series: Children of Watership Down [9]
Category: Watership Down - Richard Adams
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Gen, sleeping habits, unusual wake up methods
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6184297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookGirlFan/pseuds/BookGirlFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An early morning excursion brings problems of the 'heavy sleeper' variety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Morning Wake Up - or not

It didn't take long after the boys arrived at their new home for them to start discovering some odd little quirks about each other; more specifically, their sleeping habits. Pipkin always slept best curled up with someone or something, and more than one of the boys had woken up with a little blonde teddy bear cuddled up beside them. Silver snored shockingly loud for such a quiet boy, but fortunately Strawberry could fall asleep in nearly any circumstances, including in the midst of his roommate's wall-shaking snores. Dandelion talked nearly as much asleep as he did awake, and always shared details of latest thrilling dream. 

The most troublesome sleeper, however, was Blackberry. He was a heavy sleeper, and near impossible to wake up. Acorn and Dandelion, well used to this quirk, had a long running competition for best wake up method, ranging from loud noises, taking the blankets, and icy water, to the more unusual ones, like literally dragging him out of bed, or coating his arms with honey and feathers. That one got them some strange looks. 

Today, the boys wanted to get an early start. They were planning on adventuring out to the furthest corner of the grounds, a journey that would likely take the better part of the day. Of course, that meant they somehow had to wake Blackberry. 

"What worked last time?" Hazel asked, standing with the others outside of the room Blackberry shared with Dandelion and Acorn. 

Dandelion and Acorn, as the most frequent Blackberry-wakers, looked at each other. "Ice water's usually good."

"Once we put a spider on his face, and that woke him up really fast!" Acorn added cheerfully. 

Hazel grimaced. "Let's leave spiders out of this." Fiver snorted a giggle. Hazel continued, ignoring him. "We can get some ice water, and use that to wake him up."

They began trooping down the stairs towards the kitchen. Pipkin, falling to the back of the group with Fiver, whispered, "Why did you laugh at Hazel?"

Fiver looked around furtively, his voice low. "Promise not to tell?"

Pipkin nodded, eyes wide. 

Fiver grinned. "Hazel's scared of spiders!"

Pipkin's eyes grew wider. "But Hazel's not scared of anything!"

"Is too! He says spiders have too many legs, that they're icky. I think he just doesn't want to say he's scared."

Pipkin shook his head defiantly. "I don't believe you. Hazel's not scared of anything!"

"Next time we see a spider, I'll show you. Hazel is so scared of them!"

The boys were distracted from their argument when Hazel spoke from the front of the line. "Where's Fiver gone?"

Both boys, having stopped walking to argue, quickly ran to join the group again, argument forgotten, at least for now.


End file.
